


Spider-Man: New Family

by UltimateSaturn



Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 18:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15691038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateSaturn/pseuds/UltimateSaturn
Summary: Peter reeling from the death of Tony now has to adjust to the new owners of Avengers Tower, The Fantastic Four.





	Spider-Man: New Family

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys today I bring you a version of how I'd introduce the fantastic four into the MCU. This is based off an idea that ProfThorgi had on YouTube so please check him out! I added my own ideas as well such as more marvel comic book elemtens as homecoming kinda ignored a lot of Spiderman staples. Thanks for reading and please leave a comment if you can! :)

Peter had been through this before.  
Another father figure that he's losing, at his uncle's he cried as his aunt held him up on his feet. But this was different, it wasn't a small cemetery with friends and family. It was the New Avengers facility, there were hundreds of people and journalists. The surviving Avengers where there as well all giving speeches about the life Tony led about how he turned his life around by becoming an Avenger and stopping weapon production.

The next day Peter could still barely contain what happened, his aunt was trying to cheer him up but was finding trouble with it. Her finding out that he was Spiderman was quite a shock but she managed to understand his choice after she realised how her husband’s death had affected him. As Peter lay in his bed waiting for when he’d have to catch the train to school she walked in and sat on the edge of the bed.

“Honey you don’t need to go to school today, I know how Tony’s death is affecting you.” She said trying to calm him.

“It’s senior year May, I don’t wanna miss too much.” Peter responded in a monotone voice not giving eye contact.

“Ok, me and Ana are going to go out to watch a Broadway show after work so I’ll be late home.” May said while getting up.

“That’s cool, what show?” Peter asked pretending to hide his emotions.

“I can’t remember to be honest, we’re going because her niece Mary Jane is going to be acting in it.” May said peeking Peter’s interest.

“Woah that’s cool! Is it a big role?” Peter asked in genuine curiosity.

“its just a small one she’s actually just a year older than you and very pretty, I can give her your number if...”

“Bye May!” Peter laughed almost kicking her out the room.  
...

Peter swung onto the roof of a train cart and sat there as it took him to school, the open New York air allowed him to clear his head which he deeply appreciated. Once at school he wandered the halls as usual. Still being very short didn’t help him that much in the crowded halls of Midtown High.

While grabbing a book from his locker he felt an enthusiastic chirpy presence come up to him.  
It was Ned.

“Hey Peter! Did you hear what's happening with Avengers Tower?” Ned started speaking frantically a tad too loud for the hallways but Peter was tired of correcting him so he just smiled and shrugged it off.

“Wasn’t Oscorp buying it? Why what’s the big deal?” Peter asked closing his locker door and looked at Ned.

“That’s the thing! A last minute bid from the Baxter Think Tank changed it! It’s gonna belong to some guy called Reed Richards.” Ned explained as he read off of his phone which made Peter lose his mind.

“Dr Reed Richards?” Peter asked in astonishment.

“Yeah never heard of him.” Ned replied putting his phone away.

“He’s one of the smartest people on the planet! He runs the Baxter Think Tank which is one of the largest and most respected scientific institutions on the planet he’s from Texas cause of his space program but now they’re coming here?” Peter asked frantically.

“Yeah, there's gonna be a press conference there after school, do you wanna go?” Ned asked him with the biggest puppy dog eyes he could muster.

“Well my Aunt is out tonight so, yeah! Let’s go! It’ll be cool!” Peter said excitedly.

...

Immediately after school the two of them ran to the train station to get to the press conference before it began. They were reading about it on their phones, trying to gain every detail possible. Peter took this opportunity to tell Ned about what happened to Richards a few months ago.

“Basically, Baxter is the leading group for commercial flights into Space, to test it Reed took his girlfriend Susan Storm and her younger brother Johnny up to the tops of Earth’s atmosphere and it was all piloted by Reed’s childhood friend Ben Grimm. But he miscalculated the specifics for the cosmic ray shielding and the whole probe fell back down to Earth and they crash landed in Latveria and Ben Grimm was killed in the crash, it was a massive controversy, that’s why I'm guessing Reed is stopping space flight.” Peter explained shocking Ned.

“Woah man that’s insane! Oh wait what’s Latveria?” Ned asked which made Peter role his eyes.

“You don't pay attention in social studies do you?Basically after Serkovia was destroyed 3 years ago a guy called Victor Von Doom started a Civil War and took over the country, people call him Dr Doom.” Peter explained.

“Oh crap! Why didn’t the Avengers stop it?” Ned asked.

“Cause once the approvals were made by the united nations the Serkovian resistance already surrendered to Doom so it would’ve become an international incident.” Peter explained.

“So that’s why they turned over the accords” Ned responded.

“Yeah now everything is done on a case by case basis.” Peter explained.

...

They eventually arrived outside Avengers Tower and despite being early there were already hundreds of people there, reporters from all around the world, CNN, BBC, Daily Bugle Communications. Peter and Ned could barely see the podium where the press conference would take place, Peter’s shortness wasn’t helping in this situation.

Eventually everyone quietened down as Reed Richards walked out to the podium wearing a white lab coat. He was a man in his late 30s who already seemed to be greying on the sides but the look worked for him. Just behind him stood his girlfriend Susan Storm who was a breakout actress and philanthropist in her mid 30s. Her younger brother Johnny stood just to the side of her, he was only 18, the same age as Peter but had already built up a reputation of being quite the ladies man and celebrity. Off to the side stood a rather large man concealed in a heavy brown overcoat and hat, you couldn’t see his face at all which made Peter slightly nervous. 

Eventually Reed spoke. “Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen my name is Dr Reed Richards and I am the president of the Baxter Think Tank. As you all know we recently one the bidding war with Oscorp and now are the proud owners of Avengers Tower, formerly known as Stark Tower. While Norman Osborn was planning on profiting off of the name and turn it into a tourist attraction we wish to continue the buildings original purpose as a corner stone for science and technology.”  
Peter looked on from the crowd shocked at what he was hearing from Reed.

“This building will now be renamed the Four Freedoms Plaza as it will also become my home as well as that of my family’s. As you all know 4 months ago I foolishly miscalculated the specifics of the mission and put my family in great danger. But I’ve not been 100% truthful in the events that transpired. You see in every person there are genes and certain rare gene in an extremely small portion of the population is known as the X-gene this gene is what allows for super human abilities in enhanced individuals. Through my work with Charles Xavier we have learned that if a person has 2 of these genes they will manifest a mutation that gives them powers, no gamma rays or super soldier serum necessary. Natural super powers! In a way I guess you could call them mutants.” Reed continued

Peter was losing his mind at all the information being presented to him but what came next shocked him even more.

“But what if you only have one of these genes? That is what me and my family have. You see the cosmic rays that we were exposed to if only for a second activated these genes and gave us special abilities as well. To show you.” Reed stepped out in front of the podium and held out his arms and within a few seconds they stretched, his whole body stretched to obscene proportions as he seemed to look like a human parachute being stretched 15 feet into the air. The whole crowed went wild and was losing their minds at what was happening. Peter himself was doing the same and couldn’t believe his eyes. “But there’s more” Reed spoke returning his body to normal.

Outstepped Sue and Johnny who both stood on the stage. Sue held out her hands towards the ground and created what seemed to be an invisible force field and used it to levitate herself off of the ground and then turned herself invisible shocking the ground further, she then returned to normal and then gave her brother a smile. Johnny looked out to the crowd with a cocky smile and even locked eyes with Peter for a second.  
“Flame on!” Johnny shouted with a smile as his entire body engulfed itself in flames and he shot up into the air as he then flew over the crowd as they cheered him on. He demonstrated how he could shoot fire from his hands as well, reminding Peter of fire bending from Avatar. 

Eventually his sister gave him a look and made him come and land. Reed then stood back at the podium where he then addressed the crowd again. 

“Now one thing I haven’t been truthful about is Ben Grimm, you see he did not die in the crash in fact he’s very much alive. But I apologize, for his abilities while not as beneficial at first it proved to be as astonishing as others and I hope that he can be a beacon of hope to those who’s mutations are...”

“Argh enough of that Stretch!” humorously shouted the man in the over coat. He stepped forward taking off the coat and hat and showed himself. He was Ben Grimm yes but he had been transformed into a giant rock creature that rivalled the size of the Hulk. He stood with a massive smile seemingly calm about his appearance and the audience’s shock. “Come on everyone! Let’s have some fun!” he smiled while jumping over everyone and then picking up one of the news vans and lifting it effortlessly above his head. The whole crowed went wild with cheers and couldn’t believe their eyes at what they were seeing. 

Reed spoke again. “As you can see we’re all wearing these specially designed suits that act as a second skin, allowing for our powers to work effortlessly.” Reed pointed out their blue uniforms and at the same time everyone was questioning the logo on their chests being a large '4’.

“Now I must say it's a bit vain but Johnny came up with it but, I guess you can call us, The Fantastic Four!”  
Reed said while looking up at the tower which was now seemingly reconfiguring the Avengers logo and it became a large blue 4 and lit up for all of Manhattan to see as everyone was clapping and Reed and the rest of his family were clapping alongside them.  
...

Once everything died down Peter sat on a bench near the tower and looked up at the building with a melancholic expression. Ned came to sit with him to see what was wrong.

“Hey man, why do you look sad? I thought you’d be loving this?” Ned asked.

“It’s just that, Mr Stark built this building, this is his legacy and now these new people are coming and just taking it over, it’s not fair. Everyone’s already forgotten about him.” Peter said sadly as he let out a small tear from his eye.


End file.
